In the prior art the microwave guide basically comprising a microwave guide tube includes square flanges at each end of the tube. The flanges are apertured to receive connecting bolts. Complementary square flanges are provided on the parabolic antenna and on the antenna base plate and the microwave guard tube flanges placed in abutment between the antenna and base plate flanges and bolted thereto. It is difficult and time-consuming to align and mount these parts and to dismount and reattach them, particularly when a polarization change is required. "Polarization" as used herein means the positioning of a sealed wave guide joint to radiate microwaves either horizontally or vertically. The prior art connection permits connection in only two rotative positions such that it is difficult to properly align the antenna. Alignment is necessary so that the transmitting antenna is accurately facing the receiving antenna at a remote location of the order of 1-10 kilometers away. Further, the prior art mating flanges are a source of leak paths of RF radiation.